SubNatural
by Bennacker
Summary: ¡Vuelven los hermanos Rifle! Nuevo Episodio. Incluye a Harry Potter y familia. ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic provoca risa
1. Piloto

SubNATURAL

_SuBNATURAL es un fanfic inventado, escrito y poco revisado por Leo Bennacker._

_PERsigue libremente el argumento de la serie Sobrenatural (Supernatural)._

_Son historias de mucho miediku protagonizadas por dos hermanos, que se dedican a apagar iluminaciones, matar a los muertos y vivir del cuento; al tiempo que buscan a su padre que desapareció dejando una nota pidiendo que, por favor, no le buscasen._

**CASO #1: Pilot**

_FLASHBACK_. Hace unos años…

Es de noche y todos duermen en la casa. En el salón, Papá se ha quedado dormido con la mano en la entrepierna mirando anuncios de contactos en la televisión. Mamá ronca profundamente en su habitación. El pequeño Dean tiene pesadillas en su cuarto. Y el diminuto Sam, aún un bebe, realiza experimentos acerca de la descomposición del genoma humano en la cuna.

Un ruido sobresalta a Mamá (_las madres siempre se sobresaltan_), se despierta y se levanta. Avanza por el pasillo, a oscuras, hacia la habitación de su hijo Dean. Por la puerta entreabierta le ve sacudirse convulsionado en la cama y gemir incoherencias. Le ignora. Cierra la puerta y cruza el pasillo. En la habitación del diminuto Sam, descubre una sombra ante la cuna. Parece la figura de un hombretón grande y grueso. Lleva un abrigo largo y un sombrero. Suenan unas campanas lejanas. Se trata de **UnderTaker**, el célebre luchador de la "_WWE SmackDown v.s Raw 2007 for PS2 for only 49_". Sorprendida, la mujer corretea a avisar a su marido; Papá siempre ha sido un gran fan de la lucha. Al bajar las escaleras, lo descubre en el sofá con indecencias en la televisión. Apaga la tele con rabia. Le va a montar una escena, pero entonces oye como el diminuto Sam rompe a llorar.

¡CRACK! (rompido)

Buabuabua (lloriqueos)

Corre los 100 metros obstáculos hacia el cuarto del bebé. Papá se despierta al notar el silencio de la tele. Oye ruidos en el piso de arriba y se incorpora. Suena un grito desgarrador que le pone los pelos de punta. Pero como Papá es calvo, no se inmuta.

(_No reproduzco el grito por que, si tenéis cabello, da miedo_)

Papá se entretiene en quitarse las alpargatas y ponerse los zapatos. Siempre ha tenido problemas con los nudos de los cordones. Un par de horas más tarde, abre de improviso la puerta. En su interior, solo encuentra abrigos y paraguas. ¡Ha abierto el ropero!

Nervioso, se enciende un cigarrillo. Cierra el ropero y se acerca a la habitación de Sam, por debajo de la puerta ve unos extraños flashes de luz. Abre. Ahí está el célebre **UnderTaker** realizando su particular _tombstone___con Mamá. Unas gotas de pintura (están pintando el techo de la habitación) le caen en el rostro. Del susto, el cigarrillo le cae de los labios y prende los plásticos con los que los pintores han querido proteger la moqueta. De repente, la pintura de la habitación empieza a arder. Papá agarra al pequeño Sam. Grita a su otro hijo:

- ¡Dean! –contempla aterrado el fuego, y el gesto de decapitación que **UnderTaker** le dedica a Mamá.- Eso es cosa de magia. ¡Dean!

Aparece por la ventana, volando en una escoba, **Dean Thomas**, el amigo de **Harry Potter**. Como ve que no se refería a él, se vuelve a **Hogwarts**.

Aparece Dean, el que nos interesa, ataviado con su pijama de los cazafantasmas. Papá pone en sus brazos al diminuto Sam, y le grita que salga de la casa. Dean ve el fuego y a **UnderTaker**, y jura –aunque no cree en Dios-, jura que algún día le encontrará y le derrotará, y se hará con el título mundial de los pesos pesados de la "_WWE SmackDown v.s Raw 2007 for PS2 for only 49,99_"

Justo al salir, la casa explota. Dean se aparta de un árbol, que justo entonces, explota. Corre hacia el buzón de correos, que también explota. Aparece su padre, lleno de hollín y llevando consigo una agenda con tapas de piel de mofeta.

- ¿Y Mamá? –pregunta Dean aterrado.

- Olvida a Mamá, ha muerto.

Se oye a Mamá gritar "socorro, socorro. Sacadme de aquí".

Y aquí termina nuestro _FLASHBACK_

Hace un rato…

Una chica en ropa interior irrumpe en el interior de la habitación de Sam, que está enfrascado en el interior de un libro que habla del interior de los músculos internos.

- Dean… ¿te apetece que lo hagamos?

- Soy Sam, Dean es mi hermano, y estoy estudiando.

- Lo sé Dean, pero… ahora que por fin he dejado a mi madre, ya no tengo que comportarme como una mojigata.

- Lo sé, Rory. Pero estoy estudiando, y es importante.

Se acerca, coqueta, y apoya su culete en la mesa.

- Tienes miedo a mi madre, ¿Dean?

- Sí, le tengo miedo. **Lorelai Gilmore** me da más miedo que **Tony Soprano**.

- Eres un gallina, Dean.

- Me llamo Sam.

- Eso es una película de **Sean Penn**.

Sam cierra el libro de golpe.

- ¿Siempre me tienes que restregar por la cara lo inteligente que eres?

- No era un reproche, era un comentario. Y no pongas esa cara, yo he venido a hacerlo, no a discutir.

- Pues yo estoy… -un trimbrazo lo interrumpe.

Rory se acerca a la puerta y abre. Es Dean.

- Soy Dean Rifle –le enseña una placa, y entra sin esperar que le inviten-. Vaya, cómo te cuidan hermanito. Tú debes ser Rory, ¿no? Nunca me han hablado de ti, pero he leído tu nombre en la etiqueta de tus bragas.

- Mi madre –dice Rory-, pone mi nombre en todas mis cosas.

Sam se ha acercado, frunce el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Papá ha desaparecido.

- Qué novedad… -dice con amargura-, se pasó nuestra infancia desaparecido.

- Estaba trabajando. Pero ahora ha desaparecido de verdad.

- Oye, Dean –le pregunta Rory a Sam- ¿a qué se dedica tu padre? Nunca me lo has contado.

- Es un matafantasmas –dice Dean-, como Sam y yo.

- ¿Matafantasmas? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Ella no tiene porque saberlo.

- Pues ahora ya lo sabe… te necesito, hermanito.

Sam se acerca, es dos palmos más alto y tres más ancho que su hermano mayor, que se siente intimidado y sale al pasillo.

- Tengo los exámenes la semana que viene… -dice Sam- ¿crees que el abecedario es fácil de memorizar?

- Vamos, lo encontramos, y vuelves… ¿cuál es el problema?

- ¿Puedo venir yo? –pregunta Rory.

Responden los dos a la vez:

- No.

El viejo Cadillac PostMortem negro arranca salpicando de barro a las animadoras de la universidad, que corren a la fuente al tiempo que se quitan la ropa.

- ¿En qué trabajaba Papá? –pregunta Sam.

- Investigaba unas desapariciones cerca de Fantasmaville, en Nebraska. Hasta que desapareció.

- ¿No estabas con él?

- Llevaba un caso de criaturas misteriosas en Yetilandia, cerca de Ohio.

Sam sacude levemente la cabeza; Dean lo mira, interrogativo.

- Había olvidado –dice Sam-, este argot. "Un caso", "investigar", "desapariciones",… Dean, Papá era un farsante. Se aprovechaba de la incredulidad de la gente para sacarles dinero con supuestas curas o exorcismos.

- ¿Crees que lo inexplicable es falso?

- Creo en lo que veo.

Dean se coloca las gafas de sol y vuelve la vista a la carretera.

- Eras demasiado pequeño cuando ocurrió lo de Mamá.

- Pero tú me lo has contado decenas de veces…

Dean lo mira.

- ¿A mí tampoco me crees?

- Creo que los cuentos de Papá te han influenciado.

- Sammy, lo que vi en casa fue real, lo que le ocurrió a Mamá es lo que te conté, es lo que ocurrió… Sé que es aterrador, pero Mamá fue devorada por el fuego eterno de una criatura diabólica que…

- Vale. Oye, para ahí, quiero comprar unos bizcochos.

Un señor cuyo nombre no nos importa conduce su vehículo por una carretera secundaria a la afueras de Estados Unidos. Es de noche y lleva los faros de su Seat 127 apagados. Vuelve de un club de carretera en el que ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con una almohada. Conduce por la carretera solitaria mientras charla por el móvil con su prometida. Ve acercarse a lo lejos unos carteles indicadores justo cuando la sufrida y abnegada prometida le pregunta dónde se encuentra. El tipo reduce la velocidad para poder leer el cartel. Y lee: "Apariciones fantasmales en los próximos kilómetros".

Más allá, en una amplia recta, ve a la famosa muchacha de la curva. Reduce la velocidad y se despide de su prometida. Promete llamar en cinco minutos (tiempo más que suficiente para ligarse a la chica y acostarse con ella; y aún le sobrará tiempo para cambiar el aceite al motor). Se detiene cerca de ella. La chica se acerca, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Clava el rostro en el cristal de la ventana, y lo atraviesa sin romperlo.

- Hola, amor –le dice-, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?

- Claro –responde él, apagando el cd de Britney.- ¿Qué cobras?

- 20 el francés, 30 el griego, 40 el japonés, 50 el birmano, 60 el ruso,…

El tipo, al que siempre le han fascinado los idiomas, la invita a subir.

- Sube, sube –dice al tiempo que alarga la mano para abrir la puerta, pero ella ya está dentro-. Vaya.

- Vamos a mi casa.

- A mandar.

Arranca. Unos minutos después se percata de dos cosas: primera, que la chica se ha puesto el cinturón, y segunda, que ve el asiento a través de ella. Sacude levemente la cabeza. No debe haber bebido lo suficiente.

- Tuerce por allí –le indica ella. Y con voz tétrica añade- pero ten cuidado con esa curva…

- ¿Por?

- Allí resbalé yendo en bicicleta cuando tenía cinco años.

- Cielos.

El tipo tuerce por el sitio indicado, y deja atrás la carretera. Avanza ahora por un estrecho camino de tierra lleno de baches mal tapados con asfalto. La sombra de un edificio se insinúa delante de ellos.

- Qué casa más fea. ¿Vives aquí?

Ella le mira, fijamente. El tipo la mira, y entonces ve un recuerdo de pájaro en la ventanilla, lo ve a través de ella. Pero como aquella es una relación efímera no le sorprende que la chica sea transparente.

Detiene el vehículo delante de un porche decrépito. Enciende la luz interior del coche y busca en el diccionario el significado de la palabra decrépito. Sin abrir la puerta ella sale. El tipo abre su puerta corredera, y sale del coche. Ella ha desaparecido. Instintivamente el hombre toca su cartera, sigue en su sitio. Da unos pasos hacia la casa. Grite el nombre de la chica. Da un par de pasos más, y recuerda que no sabe el nombre de aquella chica. Todo aquello empieza a parecerle sospechoso. Decide largarse, y entonces la chica lo ataca y el tipo muere soltando un grito espantoso que se pierde en la noche.

(_Como se pierde, no se cómo es ese grito. Lo siento_).

En el coche, que devora la carretera, Dean le da al play de su radiocasete. Un grito espantoso da paso al guitarreo de "_Paranoid_" de **Ozzy Osbourne**. Sam se despierta de repente.

- ¿Pesadillas? –pregunta Dean.

- ¿Qué? No… -mirando hacia fuera- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Ya las tendrás. Hermanito esto es Fantasmaville.

Sam se fija en el radiocasete.

- Tío, ¿en que siglo vives? ¿Has oído hablar del mp3? ¿De los cd's?

- Si uno pudiera escuchar la música en toda su calidad descubriría que la mayoría de grupos son malísimos, oye… mira eso.

Dean señala un puente sobre el río, un par de coches de la policía están cruzados a la entrada, impidiendo el paso. Dean detiene el coche en el arcén.

- Vamos a curiosear.

- ¿Qué? ¿Así? Nos plantamos allí y…

Dean abre la guantera y entre las diferentes placas, tarjetas identificativas y carnes falsos, saca una que le parece apropiada.

- Exacto. Vamos, ahora verás como trabaja un profesional.

- Buenas –Dean se dirige a un sheriff local. Le saca la placa en un visto y no visto-. Samuel L. Jackson, departamento de puentes sobre afluentes fluviales. Este es mi ayudante, John Travolta, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?

- Un encantador de serpientes encontró el coche, abandonado. Pertenece a un tipo de la ciudad, ayer dijo a su prometida que la llamaría y no lo hizo. Ha desaparecido. Ni rastro. Estamos mirando en el río.

- ¿Señales de lucha? ¿Restos de drogas?

- No.

- ¿Había dinero o algo de valor en el coche?

- El móvil era de los buenos -dice el sheriff encogiéndose de hombros-, ahora es mío.

Dean, Sam y el cansancio del viaje, vuelven al coche.

- ¿Crees que la desaparición de Papá está relacionada? –pregunta Sam.

- Ya que estamos aquí, fingiremos que sí. Vamos a buscar un motel. Necesito toallas nuevas.

Dean saca una placa ante el recepcionista del motel "Gente de Paso".

- Soy **George Kaplan**, agente de moteles. Yo y mi amante quisiéramos hospedarnos aquí un par de noches.

- ¿**George Kaplan**? –El recepcionista levanta las cejas hasta la calva.- Ya tenemos un **George Kaplan**.

Los hermanos se miran. El recepcionista sigue hablando:

- Tener es un decir, hace días que no sabemos nada de él, pero como pago dos años por adelantado, nos da igual. No llevaba mucho de valor, pero mientras no vuelva, me quedo con su portátil.

Tras registrarse en la habitación 69, los hermanos Rifle, que han sonsacado el número de habitación del tal **George Kaplan**, fuerzan la puerta, y entran.

- ¿Un **George Kaplan** desaparecido? Apuesto, a que es Papá.

El aspecto de aquella habitación les confirma que su padre se hospedó allí. La televisión está encendida por un canal porno. Las paredes están empapeladas de desplegables de **PlayBoy, Hustler, **y** Penthouse**. Y en la mesa hay decenas de papeles con garabatos obscenos. Inspeccionan el lugar. Tropezando con una muñeca hinchable, Sam topa con una agenda con piel de mofeta.

Dean, la recoge.

- El diario de Papá –se miran-. Todo lo que descubrió, toda una vida dedicada a la investigación de fenómenos paranormales, todas las pistas que siguió, todos los enigmas y todos los descubrimientos están…aquí.

Sam coge la agenda y la inspecciona.

- Son cinco páginas a doble espacio.

- Papá nunca salía sin ello, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?

- Quizás se cansó de engañar a la gente… ¿y ahora que hacemos?

- Buscar en **GOOGLE** acerca de desapariciones. Tú, que sabes encender un ordenador, te ocupas; yo iré a merodear por los alrededores.

Al cruzar la puerta, Dean, se encuentra con el sheriff local y otros tres agentes.

- ¿Samuel L. Jackson o **George Kaplan**? Parece que tiene muchos nombres.

- Es que tengo muchas vidas.

- ¡Detenedlo!

Por un corte en las cortinas, Sam ve la detención de su hermano. Agarra la agenda con piel de mofeta y las toallas del baño y sale por la puerta trasera, después de hacer un agujero en la pared para fabricar una puerta trasera.

El sheriff entra en su despacho. Dean está sentado, ante una taza de café amargo. El sheriff deja caer en la mesa un voluminoso informe.

- Falsedad documental, usurpación de personalidad, robar toallas en el motel,…

- Ese soy yo.

- A ver, cuéntame tu historia.

- Mi padre y yo nos dedicamos a matar fantasmas. Vino aquí, siguiendo las múltiples desapariciones inexplicables, y ha desaparecido. Por ello he venido.

- Yo creo que eres un terrorista radical.

La puerta del despacho se abre de repente.

- Sheriff, un camión de donuts ha volcado en la carretera, se echará a perder todo el género…

El sheriff se levanta pinchado por una aguja invisible. Antes de salir pero, quita las esposas de Dean, y se las guarda en el bolsillo.

- No te muevas de aquí.

Dean se levanta. Va a salir por la ventana cuando algo llama su atención.

-Eh, ¡Qué estoy llamando tu atención! - un archivador sobre la mesa tiene como etiqueta: "Desapariciones inexplicables en el pueblo, apuntes para un libro o guión de tv".

El Cadillac PostMortem se dirige en plena noche hacia las afueras. Sam consulta un pequeño bloc.

- He buscado "desaparecida" en el **GOOGLE** –dice Sam-, he descubierto que es el título que recibió la serie "**VANISHED**" en España. Tuvo tan poca audiencia que fue cancelada, y eso que tenía sólo 13 episodios. Es todo lo que he logrado en estas cinco horas, ¿tu?

Dean, que maneja el archivador del sheriff mientras conduce, dice:

- Hace unos años, en el pueblo, una tía ahogo a sus hijos en una cazuela de tierra y luego se suicidó –mira a Sam-. Se suicidó tirándose del puente.

Detienen el coche a la entrada del puente. Salen. La noche esta tranquila. Caminan hacia el centro del puente, mirando el suelo, en busca de monedas o caramelos extraviados.

- ¿Y ahora como la encontramos? –pregunta Sam.

- En estos casos, como decía Papá, es mejor dejar que te encuentren a ti.

Sam mira por la carretera hasta que se hace con un chicle aplastado. Dean se apoya en la baranda y contempla lo que antes fue un río, y ahora sólo un lecho de residuos tóxicos y vertedero de electrodomésticos viejos.

Entonces oyen rugir el motor del viejo Cadillac PostMortem.

- ¿Ves? –dice Dean sonriente.- Ya nos ha encontrado.

- No –Sam echa a correr-, nos están robando el coche.

Efectivamente un par de ladronzuelos, se han metido dentro del coche y tratan de ponerlo en marcha. Mientras corren hacia el vehículo, una luz les asalta por detrás. Un descomunal trailer ha entrado en el puente y acelera hacia ellos. Dean y Sam corren, ya no para recuperar su coche, sino para evitar ser atropellados. Sam mira por encima de su hombro.

- Dean…

- ¡Corre!

- Dean, no hay conductor.

Dean da un vistazo, efectivamente la cabina del camión está vacía.

- ¡Salta!

Los hermanos se separan y cada uno salta por un lado del puente. Gracias a los arneses, el salto suicida se convierte en un espectacular y bello salto de puenting.

Al volver arriba, el camión ha desaparecido. Un par críos con barba y gafas, los ladronzuelos, les ayudan a subir.

- ¡Qué salto! –dice uno.

- Ibais a robarnos el coche –dice Dean, agarrando al otro, que sigue mirando la carretera por donde ha desaparecido el trailer.

- Claro –dice, y le ofrece la mano.- **George Lucas**, este es mi socio y amigo, **Steven Spielberg**.

- ¿Ha desaparecido en la nada? –pregunta Sam, deshaciéndose del arnés.

Dean ayuda a su hermano.

- Tiene que ser ella, tenemos que encontrar donde esta enterrada. Vamos.

- Qué la fuerza os acompañe –dice el joven **Lucas** al despedirlos.

- Y dale con la dichosa frasecita –responde **Spielberg**

Dean y Sam dejan a los futuros directores, y se dirigen, con su coche recuperado, a la biblioteca. Son las tres de la madrugada, y la biblioteca funciona a pleno rendimiento.

Dean saca una placa ante la bibliotecaria.

- Soy Hermione Granger, del departamento de adictos a la biblioteca. Busco las partidas de defunciones de los suicidas del pueblo.

- ¿Defunciones? –la mujer levanta la mirada de un ejemplar de "_RBD: la rebista hinteligente_"-. Pasillo sin retorno, en el archivo.

Dean y Sam, sentados alrededor de una mesa llena de voluminosos documentos polvorientos, inspeccionas los legajos.

- ¡Aquí! –dice Dean-. Está enterrada en un lugar llamado: cementerio.

- Mira –Sam le pasa un libro-, en este ejemplar de "El por qué de la chica de la curva", describe que estas mujeres, una leyenda habitual en todas las culturas, actúan movidas por la venganza.

- ¿Venganza contra qué?

- Contra los hombres, sus asesinos.

- Pero esta se tiró del puente, no la mató nadie. Y fue ella quien mató a sus hijos.

- ¿Por crees que lo haría? –pregunta en un tono retórico.

- Estaba loca…

- Venganza, Dean, venganza. Según el archivador del sheriff, ¿quién era el marido? Un tal Aleasco Lequio, según **GOOGLE** uno de los más aberrantes ligones del mundo.

- El marido la engañaba…

- … y mató a sus hijos, y luego se suicidó.

- Y ahora ¿hace desaparecer maridos infieles?

Sam recoge los libros y se levanta. Le suelta otra pregunta retórica:

- ¿Recuerdas de dónde venía el último que desapareció?

- De un club, de acostarse con una almohada. Brillante, hermanito.

Sam y Dean salen de la biblioteca.

- ¿Y por qué atacó a Papá? El no engaña a su mujer, Mamá está…

- Dean –dice Sam serio-, quizás Mamá no esta muerta. Y ser un adicto a la pornografía como lo es Papá, no le ayudó.

Se dirigen hacia el coche.

- ¿Y por qué nos atacó a nosotros en el puente?

Sam se detiene.

- Imagina que quieres robar un coche, los propietarios perseguidos por un camión se tiran por un puente… ¿Por qué no huyes con el coche que ya has logrado arrancar?

- ¿Quieres decir que no querían robarnos? ¿Ellos hicieron lo del camión?

- Creo que el camión eran efectos especiales de esos dos críos. Fuimos sus actores en un corto de terror…

-¡Malditos críos! Voy a buscarles…

- Dean no, tenemos que encontrar a la chica…

- Ve tú, Sam, quiero encontrar a esos dos aspirantes a **Ed Wood** y darles un puñetazo de OSCAR.

Así pues, mientras Dean espera el autobús en la parada del metro, Sam conduce el Cadillac PostMortem hacia la salida del pueblo. Cruza de nuevo el puente, y observa en la cuneta lo que parece un trailer gigante de gomaespuma, que un par de críos están recogiendo. Coge con la mano su teléfono móvil manos libres y llama a Dean. Su hermano tiene el móvil apagado y Sam espera estoicamente la verborrea del buzón de voz. Finalmente le puede dejar el mensaje:

- Dean, me alejo por la carretera, he visto a los críos, están en el puente. Oye espera, creo que he visto algo… ¡Cielos Dean! Dios Mío… ¿Cuánto hace que no cambias el aceite al coche?...

Sam sigue hablando por el móvil. La pura verdad es que tiene miedo, así que está charlando como una pescadera, despotricando de todos sus compañeros de clase, y de las novias que ha tenido, sólo para oír su propia voz y no huir. De repente, en una amplía recta, ve una extraña y pálida figura, es la legendaria chica de la curva. Como tiene tanto miedo, reduce la velocidad y se detiene, la dejará subir, así ya no estará sólo.

La chica se acerca, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo, acerca su cara al cristal de la ventanilla y asoma la cabeza.

- Hola, amor –le dice-, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?

- Estoy buscando una chica, una chica fantasma…

- Creo que sé dónde puedes encontrarla.

- Sube, sube –dice Sam, pero ella ya está dentro.

Arranca. Unos minutos después se percata de dos cosas: primera, que aún no ha colgado el móvil a su hermano, con lo que la llamada le va a salir carísima y segundo, que la chica es translucida.

- Tuerce por allí –le indica ella. Y con voz tétrica añade- pero ten cuidado con esa curva…

Sam la mira de reojo.

- Oye, ¿eres tú, no? O sea, la chica de la curva.

Ella lo mira, fijamente. Sam, que puede ver a través de ella, se percata que los fiadores de las puertas se bajan solos. Frena, pero el coche no frena. Sam se revuelve, tiene que hacerlo ahora o será demasiado tarde. Logra sacarde su chaqueta un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo.

- ¿Te importaría firmarme un autógrafo?

La chica se le lanza al cuello.

- Espera, espera… que yo no hago estás cosas en un coche.

- Vamos hacia mi casa.

Sam intenta apartarla, agarrarla, pero como es un fantasma sus zarpazos se pierden en el aire, o topan con el ambientador pino que cuelga del retrovisor interior.

- Sé lo que haces –dice Sam, mientras ella se arranca los botones de la camisa, y manosea en sus pantalones.- pero conmigo no puedes hacer nada, no le soy infiel a Rory. Si ni siquiera nos hemos acostado.

El coche se detiene de repente. Está delante del porche de la casa decrépita.

- Todos los hombres sois infieles. Es genético –dice la chica, y le chupetea el cuello.

Una sombra aparece al lado de la puerta del coche.

-¡Eh, **Casper**! –es Dean, y lleva una placa en una mano, y una pistola automática Smith & Smith en la otra-, suelta a mi hermano.

La chica muestra su rostro más horrendo, el de la resaca matutina. Y Dean le dispara. Las balas revientan el cristal, cruzan el fantasma y se incrustan en el coche.

- Para, para –grita Sam-, que me vas a dar a mi.

Sam para evitar ser asesinado por su propio hermano, acelera el coche, que sube el porche y se adentra en la casa, derribando la puerta y una colección de jarrones de barro etruscos. La chica fantasma lanza un aterrador grito.

Dean pasa entre los escombros, logra abrir la puerta del coche, y saca a su hermano. Sam se frota el cuello chupeteado mientras Dean apunta la pistola hacia la oscuridad de la casa.

- ¿Cómo has encontrado este sitio? ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?

- Su marido –dice Dean-, el marido de la suicida, conduce el autobús nocturno. Él me ha traído ¡Mira!

De repente, en las escaleras que llevan al piso superior, se forman unas figuras fantasmales.

La chica fantasma adopta la postura de "_El Grito_", y se desvanece en la nada. Sus hijos, **los 4400**, desparecen con ella.

- Atraía a hombres a su casa, para que le ayudaran a entrar. Aquí mato a sus hijos, y no podía volver, le daba miedo. Caso resuelto.

- Si tu lo dices… -Sam se ata un pañuelo alrededor del cuello; no es plan que Rory le vea esas marcas.

Entonces Dean se percata de algo importante.

- ¡Mi coche! ¿Sabes lo que nos va a costar repararlo?

Un par de meses después, el Cadillac PostMortem, se detiene ante la ciudad universitaria.

- ¿Así, vuelves a tus clases, Sam? ¿No me acompañas?

- ¿Estás loco? –Sam sale del coche-. He pasado tanto miedo que casi me hago popó encima.

- Ya… ¿y Papá?

- Qué le den. Adiós muy buenas.

Da un portazo y se adentra en el edifico corriendo.

Sam se dirige al módulo de las chicas. Aún recuerda cuál era la habitación de Rory, aunque, como buen chico, nunca estuvo allí pasadas las ocho de la tarde. Por fin ve la placa: RG, PG, &…

- Rory Gilmore, es aquí.

Va a dar unos golpecitos pero ve que de la puerta cuelga el cartelito "Estamos haciéndolo, no molestes". Airado, Sam echa la puerta abajo. La salita está a oscuras. Se dirige a la primera puerta y abre de un patadón. Una pareja se cubre con las sabanas.

- ¡Rory!

- No, no –se oye desde debajo las sábanas

Sam se acerca y las arranca de un tirón. Pero no. Son Paris Geller y su novio.

Sam sale y se dirige a la otra habitación, ya puestos, también tira la puerta de una patada. La habitación está vacía, ya más relajado entra, pero entonces una gota de pintura cae en su mejilla. En el techo hay un fresco acabado de pintar. En él se ve a Rory sujeta por la terrible garra de **UnderTaker**. Como Sam se percata que el fresco se mueve, deduce que no es un dibujo, sino una realidad. **UnderTaker** le dedica el gesto del degollamiento y desaparece con Rory.

Una de las cintas de K7 de Dean ha sufrido un exceso, y la cinta se ha liado. Por suerte, Dean dispone de un bolígrafo Bic cristal, y vuelve a colocar bien la cinta. La puerta del copiloto de su Cadillac PostMortem, se abre de repente, y Sam se deja caer en el asiento.

- ¿Has cambiado de idea?

- Se la ha llevado –mira a Dean-, se ha llevado a Rory como se llevó a Mamá.

- Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Papá… -Dean pone la K7 en el viejo reproductor.

- ¿Qué?

- Que eres gafe, tío.

Y el Cadillac PostMortem arranca y desaparece. Suena "_See you in the other side_" de **Ozzy Osbourne.**

-FIN-


	2. Hogar

**CASO #9: Home**

Antigua casa de los hermanos Rifle.

Lavapies, Kentucky (Fry Chicken).

Una niñita dulce y pegajosa está sentada en su cama, se cubre hasta debajo la nariz con las sábanas. Su madre está al pie de la cama.

- Mamá, hay un hombre en el armario –la niña traga saliva-. Seguro que es uno de tus amantes; pendón, que eres un pendón.

La madre niega con la cabeza y se acerca al armario.

- Cariño, no hay nadie en el armario.

La madre lo abre.

- ¡Dios mío!

La niña se cubre con la sábana.

- ¡Esta ropa no es de temporada! Tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa nueva, sino al empezar en el colegio, serás el hazmerreír de todos.

Cierra el armario, y arropa a su hija. La niña sigue asustada, así que la buena madre agarra una tabla de madera y la clava en las puertas del armario con el taladro-atornillador de su ex, lo único que le dejó tras el divorcio.

Abajo, en la cocina, la mujer abre la nevera, que tiene un cierre de seguridad con combinación secreta, e inspecciona la bandeja de las verduras. Alguno de esos pepinos será su amante esa noche. Entonces oye un ruido en el sótano.

- Dios, espero que no sean hipopótamos.

Coge su Colt 45 y baja al sótano. Desde que vio "_Ace Ventura 2_" no soporta a los hipopótamos, y baja, escalón a escalón, con el corazón en un puño y el revólver en el otro. Enciende la bombilla, y el lúgubre lugar se ilumina (_obvio, ¿no?_). A los pies de la escalera hay un par de cajas de cartón, en las tapas hay notas: "viejos discos y k7", pone una. La mujer la abre y detro encuentra viejos discos y k7. En la otra nota, pegada con celo, se lee: "Fotos de familia".

- ¿Qué habrá dentro?

Tras abrirla, descubre fotos de familia. La primera foto es de aquella casa, pero diferente, como si no se hubiera quemado y luego reconstruido; en la siguiente aparece una pareja joven; en la siguiente la mujer de la pareja está embaraza; en la otra, está más embarazada; en la siguiente, vemos al doctor en el momento del parto; el niño ya nacido aparece en la siguiente, en una cuna donde se lee "DIN". En la siguiente foto, la mujer vuelve a estar embaraza y el padre lleva una calculadora y facturas; en la siguiente el mismo doctor asiste al parto; en la última foto se ve a un bebe en la cama "DIN" solo que el nombre esta tachado y ahora se lee: "SAM". En el fondo de la caja hay una extraña foto: un hombre con una frente enorme, pelo largo y húmedo, con los brazos tatuados y los ojos en blanco. Detrás de la foto hay una anotación: **UnderTaker**.

Entonces suena una campana lejana.

En la habitación, los clavos de la tabla se están soltando. La niña se incorpora en la cama. La tabla cae sola, y las puertas del armario se abren lentamente. La niña agarra su Teletubbie y lo lanza contra el armario, justo en el instante en que las puertas se abren de par en par, y una figura envuelta en fuego aparece. Arde el Teletubbie.

Vemos entonces la calle, con casas unifamiliares todas con su jardín y su arbolito en la entrada. En la casa que ya conocemos, el arbolito está quemado y la casa ha sufrido reformas. En una de las ventanas aparece una mujer, que está… ¡cielos! está limpiando los cristales.

- ¡Nooooooo! –Sam se despierta, está empapado de sudor y tiembla.

Dean, sentado ante el portátil, levanta la vista de la pantalla.

- ¿Pesadillas?

Sam no responde.

- Oye, ya que estás despierto… -Dean le gira el portátil para que Sam, desde la cama, pueda ver la pantalla-, he estado descargando pornografía de la red y he encontrado algunas noticias que podrían ser casos paranormales: "El Rey de España ha tenido otro nieto", francamente inquietante, ¿no? "Un tren de RENFE llega a la hora", joder eso sí que acojona…

- Dean, debemos volver a casa.

- ¿Casa? Vivimos en moteles y casas de acogida, fingiendo ser inmigrantes ilegales. No tenemos casa.

- A nuestra casa.

- Se quemó.

- La deben haber reconstruido. ¿No? Es una buena zona para edificar.

Dean consulta un mapa.

- ¿Sabes lo lejos que estamos del lugar donde nacimos?

Sam se levanta y se viste, en la penumbra se ve su torso desnudo (_las fans gritan_). Dean sin venir a cuento se quita la camiseta (_las fans sufren desmayos_).

- Debemos ir, la mujer que vive allí corre peligro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Dean, en ocasiones veo muertos.

- ¿Y? Es nuestro trabajo, eso es normal.

- Veo muertos antes de morir, ¿me entiendes?

- Ni jota.

- Soñé la muerte de Rory, antes que **UnderTaker** se la llevase. Y creo que también soñé la muerte de Mamá.

Dean se levanta de un brinco.

- ¿La de Mamá? Pero si tú eras un bebé.

- Hermano, confía un poco en mí.

El Cadillac PostMortem aparca delante de la casa. Sam contempla el edificio, al salir del coche.

- Está igual…

- Salvo que la han pintado, han subido otro piso, han puesto ventanas en la buhardilla, han cambiado la chimenea de lugar, han quitado los columpios, y la han edificado a medio kilómetro de donde estaba la original. Sí, igual.

La puerta se abre, aparece la mujer del inicio de la historia.

Dean saca una placa del departamento de casas reconstruidas tras un incendio en circunstancias sospechosas.

- Somos…

Sam le detiene.

- Sam, y este es Dean. Vivíamos aquí, y pasábamos por el barrio…

- Que curioso, ayer estuve fisgando en cosas vuestras que hay en MI sótano. El sótano de MI casa, porque es donde vivo YO ahora. Pero pasad…

Los hermanos la siguen hasta la cocina. En la mesa, una niña dulce y pegajosa realiza ecuaciones de segundo grado. En un rincón, un niño con un moco asomando por la nariz, les mira desde detrás de una cerca de madera, junto a una oveja y a unos polluelos.

- Bonita casa –dice Sam-, la recordaba más pequeña.

- Yo la recordaba ardiendo –dice Dean-, pero así sin fuego, también es calida.

El niño moco empieza a dar brincos.

- Gintonic, gintonic, gintonic… -grita el niño.

- ¡Oh! Disculpad –la mujer se dirige a la nevera, la abre tras introducir la combinación correcta, y saca un biberón con un líquido de color altamente alcohólico-, de mayor será un borracho. Cuando antes empiece…

- Claro, claro… -dice Sam-, y esto, ee… ¿qué tal la casa? ¿Alguna cosa rara?

La mujer pone cara de sorpresa. Dean añade algunos ejemplos:

- Parientes ardiendo, desapariciones de familiares… ¿Y el padre de los críos? ¿Ha muerto de forma escabrosa quizá?

- Pues no. Bueno, el tejado tiene goteras, el suelo hace pendiente, el desagüe del váter no traga, y creo que hay hipopótamos en el sótano.

- Todo normal, pues –dice Dean, y mira a su hermano con cierto reproche.

- Mamá, pregúntales, pregúntales…

- No hijita, cuando ellos vivían aquí no había ningún hombre en el armario. ¿Verdad?

La mujer busca la complicidad en la respuesta de los hermanos.

- No –afirma Dean.

- Es cierto –niega Sam.

En una gasolinera cercana, los hermanos recargan de combustible su vehículo. El cielo está nublado y en la tele ponen una reposición de "_Pretty woman_".

- Dean, debemos actuar como si este fuera un caso más. Primero, hay que investigar los antecedentes de la casa.

- Espera un poco, hermanito. En esa casa no hay nada anormal.

- Como siempre, iremos a la biblioteca e investigaremos acerca de un incendio y una muerte violenta que me han contado que hubo allí.

- ¿Te refieres a Mamá?

- Intento ser objetivo. Veamos, la biblio quedaba por…

- Esto Sam…, yo no puedo ir.

Sam mira el rostro serio de su hermano.

- Sam –Dean cierra el tapón del deposito del coche, y tira del brazo de su hermano-, hay algo que ocurrió el día que Mamá desapareció que no te he contado nunca.

La voz de Dean es grave, y su tono bajo.

- Ese día hice un préstamo en la biblioteca. Y con el incendio, la desaparición y todo eso, se me pasó el plazo de devolución.

- No creo que nadie lo recuerde, ya.

- Es que nunca lo devolví.

- Dean, no importa. La gente no devuelve préstamos constantemente.

- No era un ejemplar corriente, era la única Biblia manuscrita por Jesús.

Ya solo, Dean, saca su móvil y llama a Papá. Como siempre salta su contestador.

- "Ey, ¿qué pasa, pringados? Ahora estoy desaparecido, y no quiero que me encontréis, si tenéis un fantasma en casa o algo paranormal, llamad a mi hijo Dean".

- Papá, soy Dean. No se si borras estás mensajes, porque si no lo haces se saturará la memoria y no podré dejarte más… en fin, estamos en casa. Sí, en la que se quemó. Si puedes… Papá, si puedes, ¿podrías pasar por el súper y traer yogurts sabor de galleta? Ya sabes que son mis… los favoritos de Sammy, que está creciendo aún y necesita calcio… Bueno. Y eso…. que me da corte decirlo.

- Dean.

Sam cruza la calle con el semáforo en rojo, esquivando los coches, para reunirse con su hermano.

- En la biblioteca he conocido a una vidente que sabe un huevo de lo que ocurrió en casa. Estuvo fisgando por ahí cuando desapareció Mamá. Hemos quedado para ir a meter las narices ahora. Se llama Fernández.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, es un apellido raro, ¿verdad?

Dean saca de su bolsillo la agenda con piel de mofeta.

- La agenda de Papá. Mira, mira la primera frase de la primera página.

Sam la lee:

-"Querido diario:"

- Bueno, la segunda frase.

- "Hoy he ido a Fernández". ¡Cielos! Creía que Fernández era la ciudad.

- Y yo. ¿Cuántas ciudades llamadas Fernández debe haber? ¿Mil? ¿Dos mil? En cambio, ¿gente llamada Fernández?

- Diez en todo el mundo, quizás once.

Mientras, en otra parte…

Un perro hace caca en la acera.

Y en la casa…

Un fontanero con bigote entra en la casa. Lleva un mono de tirantes de color rojo, con una gorra a juego. En la mano una caja de herramientas, y en la otra una seta gigante. Sigue a la mujer hacia el lavabo.

- Es muy enojoso tener que ir a hacer esas cosas en el patio trasero, y más con una niña y un bebé pequeño. Pero es que el váter no traga.

- ¿No habrá tirado ahí la mascota, verdad? –pregunta el hombre.

- Oh, cielos, no.

- Estuve en una casa donde habían tirado la tortuga por el váter, cuando lo desatasqué salió de repente del tubo, y tuve que saltarle encima para hacerla desaparecer. Me pagaron apenas con una moneda.

La mujer se va a ver la telenovela, y el hombre tras asegurarse que el fondo del váter está limpio y cristalino, se sube la manga, y mete la mano. Mientras la mano palpa, la mirada del hombre se dirige a la cesta de la ropa sucia, e inspecciona las bragas de la mujer: son de la marca princesa, por supuesto.

Suena el timbre.

La mujer abre, y se encuentra con los hermanos Rifle y una mujer, encima del felpudo de la entrada.

- ¿Otra vez? Ya os dije que ahora la casa es MÍA.

Se oye un grito desgarrador procedente del piso superior.

- Verá, -dice Dean-, tenemos razones para creer que usted y su familia están en peligro.

- ¿Lo dice por el grito? Se oye dos o tres veces al día.

- Sabemos que en la casa ocurren cosas extrañas.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

El fontanero baja corriendo las escaleras. Grita sin cesar hasta llegar a la puerta. El hombre bigotudo del mono y la gorra rojos, se ha vuelto diminuto. Sale y se larga sin detenerse.

- A cosas como esa –dice la mujer del felpudo-. Blanquita, será mejor que nos dejes pasar. Sabemos lo que nos hacemos.

En la habitación de la niña dulce y pegajosa, la que antaño fue la habitación de Sam (lo sabemos porque tras la puerta hay un garabato: "_Sam, de vevé, stubo aki_.") los hermanos observan a la vidente. Ésta pasea con calma, removiendo el contenido de los cajones, y rebuscando en los bolsillos de la ropa.

- Es hora de sacar mi fantasmómetro –dice Dean.

- Es un mp3 al que le has puesto luces de Navidad.

- Qué te calles.

- Por que tú lo digas.

- Callaos los dos –dice la vidente-, noto una presencia. No, más de una.

- Somos nosotros, ¿no? –pregunta Dean.

La vidente, tras abrir el armario, se para en seco.

- Aquí hay un _poltergeist_.

- Cielos –dice Sam-, ¿se refiere a qué la casa está embrujada realmente?

- Me refiero –dice la mujer-, a que han alquilado "_Poltergeist_".

Y saca el dvd de la película del fondo del armario.

Tras husmear en otras habitaciones, la vidente presenta el siguiente informe:

- Hay presencias malignas en la casa. Pero no es lo que hubo antaño, no es el que se llevó a vuestra madre…

Entonces suena una campana, y de la calle empieza a surgir una siniestra niebla.

- ¿Y esto? -dice Dean-, es la presentación de **UnderTaker**. Lo sé, no me pierdo ni un combate de SmakDaun.

- Esto es el campanario de la Iglesias de la esquina, es la una y ya aparece la tópica niebla de medianoche. Vamos, tenemos que exorcizar la casa.

- ¿Cómo?

- Traigo aquí un poco de tierra –dice la vidente- tierra Santa, que yo misma he mezclado con agua bendita, y alcohol de quemar. Y un poco de mayonesa caducada.

Tras leer el manual de instrucciones acerca de exorcismos, los hermanos se reparten las pócimas y los diferentes pisos de la casa.

Cinco minutos después la casa ha sido exorcizada, sin que nada anormal haya ocurrido. Así que se despiden. La vidente les extiende la factura, y los hermanos se la pasan a la mujer. Ésta se la da la niña, que garabatea encima con sus plastidecor.

- A ver –dice Dean-, explícame otra vez porque estamos en el coche, vigilando la casa.

- Por si acaso.

- ¿Qué? La vidente ha dicho que ya está, y el fantasmómetro no detecta ya nada.

- Ah, ¿pero es que antes detectaba algo? Esperaremos un poco más.

En la casa, la mujer rebusca en los bolsillos de la ropa monedas y billetes. Pero han desaparecido. En la cocina, en su rincón vallado, el niño gintonic, tiene sed. La cabra mastica un calcetín y los polluelos duermen en fila india. Entonces la valla de madera que lo tiene encerrado cae. La cara del niño expresa sorpresa. La nevera, que sólo se abre mediante una combinación ultra secreta, se abre sola. El niño ve el biberón de gintonic junto al pepino amante. Corre hacia el licor. Tropieza y cae. Afloran lagrimones en sus ojos, pero se levanta (_venga muchacho, tú puedes_) y llega hasta la nevera. El biberón deja el estante de la puerta y se adentra en el fondo de la nevera, junto a la col y los pepinos vírgenes. El niño se sube al cajón de la verdura y entra en la nevera. La puerta de la nevera se cierra despacio, despacio. Y el niño queda dentro.

A la mañana siguiente, la mujer se levanta temprano, sobre las doce o así, y baja a la cocina con intención de desayunar. Cuando ve la hora en el reloj de pared, se da cuenta de lo tarde que es, y como tiene una entrevista de trabajo, se va corriendo sin desayunar.

Por la noche, la mujer decide freírse un huevo para cenar. Ya tiene el asa de la puerta de la nevera, cuando oye por la tele que el huevo engorda, así que decide comer solo migajas de pan, y un pastel de chocolate con caramelo que le ha regalado la vecina.

Hacia medianoche, le entra sed y baja a la cocina. Abre la nevera y agarra un cubito gigante que hay. Se da cuenta que es su bebé, y lanza un sonoro y terrible grito:

-¡Ouc!

Los hermanos Rifle, que siguen en le coche, oyen el grito y corren hacia la casa. Dean lanza una silla de jardín contra la ventana de la salita y se lanza dentro. Sam, por su parte, entra por la puerta, que está abierta. Dean, saca a la mujer, a la niña y al cubito de hielo. Sam intenta salvar los viejos discos de **Motörhead** del sótano. Con la caja en su poder, sube hasta la que fue su habitación, para contemplar su garabato de detrás de la puerta. Craso error. En ese instante la puerta del armario se abre de par en par, y una llamarada sale prendiendo las cortinas, la colcha de la cama, el tapete de punto de la mesilla, y los papeles que hay dentro del cubo de la basura. Sam aparta la vista, y no ve como una figura humanoide, enorme y envuelta de fuego, hace su aparición. Con los brazos delante del rostro, debido al calor y a las llamaradas, Sam logra entrever la figura enrojecida, de una mole de terror e ira. No es otro que **Kane**, el Atormentado, el diablo rojo, el célebre luchador de la "_WWE Smackdown v.s Raw 2008 now for PSP for only 59,90_"

**Kane** prepara su garra. Lanza su mano contra el cuello de Sam y lo empotra contra el armario empotrado. Los pies de Sam no tocan el suelo, pero su cabeza tampoco toca el techo (_lo que es un alivio porque está ardiendo_). Se oye la cuenta. Uno… dos… justo entonces aparece Dean y aparta a **Kane**, que cae al suelo.

En el fuego que envuelve a **Kane**, se vislumbra una figura femenina. Dean la observa fuera de sí:

- ¿Mamá?

- Pues claro que soy yo... cielos, Dean, qué ropa que llevas, pareces un hippie. Al menos llevarás la ropa interior limpia, ¿no? –la mujer se acerca entonces a Sam-, ¿y tú? ¿Qué pelos son esos? A cortarte el pelo ahora mismo.

- Mamá, yo…

- ¿Y es qué no vais a darle dos besos y un abrazo a vuestra madre?

- Es que estás ardiendo…

- ¡Excusas! –grita la mujer-, ¿y por qué no habéis llamado? Más de diez años sin saber de vosotros, ¿no os da vergüenza hacer sufrir así a una madre?

**Kane**, que está tirado en el suelo, se incorpora de repente, y los mira.

- Mamá…

- Calla Sam. Ya sabes que no me gusta que habléis cuando interrumpo.

- Mamá, ¡Detrás de ti!

Mamá se gira y ve a **Kane** viniendo hacia ella, le lanza una patada en la entrepierna, y el diablo rojo cae redondo y desaparece.

- ¿Y vuestro padre? No, no quiero que os disculpéis por él. Espero que cuando vuelve arregle de una vez el váter atascado.

Y así, la aparición de Mamá se esfuma en la habitación.

Es la hora de decir adiós. Y los hermanos se despiden.

- Gracias otra vez –dice la mujer, que sostiene el bebé ya recuperado-, el fuego que provocó vuestra madre deshizo el hielo que cubría a mi hijo.

- No es nada –dice Dean.

- ¡Aunque me ha quemado la casa! ¿Y ahora dónde vamos a vivir?

En las escaleras, Sam charla con la vidente.

- ¿Me puede dar una explicación de lo que ha ocurrido aquí?

La mujer que tiene entre sus manos el guión del capitulo pasa las páginas hasta la sinopsis argumental.

- Tú madre se ha sacrificador por vosotros; desde allá donde esté ha agarrado a ese Diablo rojo y le ha dado una patada en los cataplines reales.

- ¿Y dices que no era el mismo que se la llevó?

- No, este era un espíritu mucho más débil. Pero un día tendrás que luchar contra él.

- Estaré preparado, señora.

Unos minutos después, el Cadillac PostMortem arranca. Sam lanza una última mirada a la que fuera su casa, y en la ventana del piso superior ve a la mujer en la ventana, está… ¡sí, está limpiando los cristales! Mientras se alejan, Sam confirma que tiene sueños premonitorios, lo anota en su agenda para no olvidarlo.

La vidente entra en su casa con un fardo lleno de monedas y lo deja sobre la mesa junto a la factura del exorcismo que acaba de cobrar. En la salita, un hombre barbudo contempla ansioso el canal porno.

- Señor Rifle –dice la vidente-, cómo puede ignorar a sus propios hijos. Le necesitan…

- Aún no es el momento que vuelva con ellos…

Los hermanos Rifle llegan al motel. En la mesita de noche hay un pack de cuatro yogurs sabor de galleta. Dean y Sam los contemplan.

- ¿Papá?

¿Quién sino, les ha dejado ese pack de yogurs?

-FIN-


	3. Pesadilla

**SubNATURAL**

**CASO #14: Nightmare**

Private Drive. Londres. Un búho ladra como un gato en la solitaria noche.

El tío Vernon conduce su vehículo por la tranquila urbanización. Pone el intermitente y detiene el coche ante el porche de su hogar. Busca el control remoto, y le da al botón. La puerta basculante del garaje sube. El tío Vernon hace avanzar su coche hasta introducirlo en el garaje. Apaga las luces, el mp3 con las mejores BSO de John Williams, el pequeño horno eléctrico con el que cocina sus propios bizcochos, y, finalmente, detiene el motor del coche.

Es 31 de febrero, fin de mes, así que toca cambiar el ambientador Pino que cuelga del retrovisor interior del coche. Descuelga el viejo, y abre su maletín. Extrae el nuevo ambientador, aún precintado en su bolsita de plástico. Con sumo cuidado, rasga la bolsita. Ya en ese instante percibe el embriagador olor a pino de la selva del Serengetti. Tío Vernon cierra los ojos, para saborear con más placer el aroma del ambientador. Rasga la parte superior de la bolsita y extrae, en un orgasmo aromático, el ambientador Pino.

¡Clac! Los fiadores de las puertas del coche se cierran de golpe.

Tío Vernon los contempla. Antes que pueda reaccionar, el mecanismo de la puerta del garaje se pone en marcha; se está cerrando. Extrañado, Tío Vernon intenta levantar el fiador de su puerta. No puede. Más extrañado aún, busca el control remoto. Cuando da con él, la puerta del garaje ya se ha cerrado. Pulsa el botón de abrir, pero no funciona. Tío Vernon refunfuña y tose. ¡Qué olor a pino! Intenta bajar la ventanilla, pero está atrancada. Tose. Qué ridículo se siente: atrapado en su coche. La tos se hace más gruesa. Es como si el oxigeno hubiera sido succionado y el olor a pino del ambientador lo estuviera ¡ahogando!

Intenta gritar. Intenta abrir. Intenta escapar.

Intentos, solo eso.

Sam se despierta de repente.

- ¿Qué? –Dice Dean, que lo contempla desde su cama mientras intenta pasar otro nivel del SEXtris, que se ha descargado en su móvil - ¿pesadillas, eh?

- Sí.

- Ya te dije en el primer episodio de este fanfic que las tendrías.

- Vamos Dean –y salta fuera de la cama. Su pijama de los Teletubbies no le quita ni un ápice del morbo que tiene para sus fans.

- Pero si acabamos de llegar, - protesta Dean, mientras su hermano se viste y recoge sus cosas- oye tío, hemos estado un mes bebiendo agua del lago con una pajita para vaciarlo discretamente. Y no hemos encontrado a Nessie. –Sam le lanza la cazadora-, hace dos horas estábamos de acuerdo en darnos un descanso…

- He tenido un sueño…

- Martin Luther King también, y no obligó a su hermano a salir de un motel a medianoche.

Sam sale. Dean, al que siempre le ha dado miedo estar solo, lo sigue.

Dean conduce el viejo Cadillac PostMortem a toda velocidad.

- No quiero parece quisquilloso –dice Dean- pero ¿a dónde debo ir?

Sam teclea con frenesí en el nuevo navegador de ruta que han instalado en el coche.

- Aún no lo sé, por eso te dije que fueras dando vueltas a toda velocidad en el parking del motel… Pondré en marcha el Navegador Tontón de Toxiba.

El Cadillac PostMortem da vueltas por el parking, a gran velocidad.

- Hola, bienvenido al Navegador en ruta de Toxiba. Si puede oír este mensaje es que tiene el navegador encendido. Diga en voz alta la dirección a la que quiere ir hoy.

Los hermanos Rifle se miran.

- Cuatro de Private Drive –dice Sam.

- Dirección incompleta, repita por favor.

- Cuatro de Private Drive, Londres –repite Sam.

- Disculpe, faltan datos. Repita, por favor

- Cuatro de Private Drive, Londres, Inglaterra, Europa, planeta Tierra, Sistema solar.

- Procesando su solicitud. Espere por favor.

- Vamos, vamos, que hay prisa…

El Cadillac derrapa cuando Dean, frenético, lo hace girar en el parking.

- Solicitud Procesada. Estamos en camino. Paso 1: encienda el motor de su vehículo.

- ¡Pero si ya está!

- Si su vehículo ya se encuentra en marcha, omita el paso 1.

- Dean, nos van a dar las campanadas de fin de año, acelera…

- Pero ¿a dónde voy?

- Paso 2: compruebe el nivel de carburante, aceite, agua, y líquido limpiaparabrisas de su vehículo.

- ¿Cuánto te ha costado esta mierda de navegador?

- Paso 3: Salga del parking tras introducir con suavidad la primera marcha de su vehículo, y tuerza a la…

- ¿Sí?

- …derecha.

- ¡Vamos! –el Cadillac sale a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora del parking, dejando tras de sí una inmensa nube de polvo y arenilla, y una serie de surcos en aquella zona. Más adelante esa zona de surcos será conocida como el Gran Cañón del Colorado.

Tras dos meses de larga ruta por Mongolia y Vietnam, guiados por el navegador Tontón de Toxiba, los hermanos Rifle llegan a Private Drive. El número 4 es la casa del sueño de Sam:

Una casa unifamiliar de dos pisos y azotea, con dos baños y cuatro habitaciones, calefacción central y tele por cable, cocina-office: con horno-word, nevera-excel, y armario-acces. Acabados de primera y amueblada de segunda, más un jardín delantero de un metro cuadrado y un garaje con grandes posibilidades (_es decir, en obras_). Todo por 786 mil uros. (_Interesados en la casa: Dejad review_)

Un grupo de vecinos en bata y pijama forman un semicírculo frente a la casa. Dean apaga las luces del coche y aparca en triple fila. El Sol, en lo alto del cielo, calienta con ira. Los vecinos contemplan las ropas de los hermanos: como no llevan pijama, los toman por forasteros. Y deciden, en un acuerdo tácito entre vecinos, abstenerse de responder a las discretas preguntas que los hermanos les hacen:

- ¿Qué edad tenía usted cuando empezó a realizar prácticas sexuales contra natura?

- ¿Suele escupir en la sopa de su suegra cuando ésta viene a su hogar?

- ¿Desea a la pareja de su vecino?

- ¿Suele robar en la tienda de la esquina?

Por suerte, en todo vecindario hay una vieja loca y cotilla. En Private Drive la vieja loca es un hombre que, tras invitarlos a un desayuno típicamente británico (arroz blanco y alcachofas al horno), les cuenta lo ocurrido:

Tío Vernon, uno de los prohombres del barrio se ha suicidado apenas hace dos meses.

- Dos meses –grita Sam-, si hubiésemos llegado a tiempo.

El vecino cotilla les cuenta que el traspasado era un feligrés muy religioso –su casa tiene más cruces que un video de **Black Sabbath**, añade- deja esposa, y un enclenque de ahijado, un niñato miope y andrajoso llamado Javi Poter.

Ya solos, los hermanos Rifles discuten el próximo paso a seguir:

- Debemos hablar con la familia –apunta Sam-, debo descubrir el por qué de este sueño premonitorio.

- Sammy… quizás sólo fue una coincidencia… los sueños son extraños. Yo, hace un par de noches, soñé que me levantaba por la noche, y tras agarrar la almohada, se la estampaba en la cara de…

- ¡Eso no fue ningún sueño!–dice Sam, sacándose plumas de almohada de entre el cabello.

- Vaya, pues ayer soñé que me estaba haciendo pis. Por suerte al lado de mi cama había una lata de refresco y la use para…

- ¿¿Qué?? ¡Yo he bebido de esa lata…!

Y Sam se esconde tras un buzón para provocarse el vómito.

- De todos modos –dice Sam limpiándose los labios con una servilleta-, esa gente no hablará con nosotros, no llevamos pijama…

- En el coche tengo algo mejor.

¡Clin-tón!

(_¡Qué timbre tan presidencial!_)

Al abrir la puerta, aparecen sobre el felpudo de la entrada, un capellán y una monja.

- Soy el padre Dean, y esta es la hermana Samuela. Somos feligreses de la congregación de los hermanos y hermanas del Sagrado Corazón Sangrante de la Santa Espina en Día de Misericordia.

Y Dean saca unos carnés que muestra y guarda a gran velocidad.

- Ah… pasen... yo soy tío de Javi, y familiar político de tía Petunia y del fallecido tío Vernon… Silicio Black.

- Está usted muy pálido –apunta Dean encajándole una mano, y luego la otra.

- He pasado un tiempo a la sombra.

- Pues le conviene el sol...parece una rebanada de pan de molde.

- Pasen, pasen… ah, veo que han traído unos bocadillos de salchichón –y coge la plata que la hermana Samuela trae consigo.

En la salita, los hermanos Rifles contemplan la casa y los invitados.

- ¿Por qué he tenido que vestirme yo de monja?

- Calla Samuela, que te van a oír. Mira, en ese rincón está el crío… habla con él, de mientras, yo me camelo a la madre.

Y con dos zancadas, Dean se planta ante tía Petunía.

- Soy Dean, del semenario…

- Seminario…

- Exacto, su esposo fallecido y yo, participábamos en algunos semenarios juntos, pero… cada uno frotaba su rosario, ¿eh?

- Pobre Vernon…

- Por la casa que tienen no parece que fuera muy pobre… ¿cuánto pagaban de hipoteca?

Samuela se acerca al chico. Se trata de un adolescente de mirada fugaz y expresión tímida, que aparenta unos cincuenta y tres años.

- Hola, ¿Tú eres Javi, no? Siento lo de tu padre

- No era mi padre.

- Como si lo fuera. Oye, ¿qué le ocurrió?

Dean, en el sofá, zampa bollos a gran velocidad, mientras la buena mujer cuenta las maravillas del fallecido. Harto de oír sandeces, Dean pregunta por el baño.

- Está arriba, tercera puerta a la derecha, y luego la segunda a la derecha, y al fondo a la derecha, para luego, a la izquierda otra vez. No tiene pérdida…

- No, ya… ¿no tendrá una lata de refrescos a mano, verdad?

- ¿Y cómo es él? –pregunta Samuela- ¿a qué dedica el tiempo libre?

- Tío Vernon era muy normal y hacia cosas muy normales.

- Entiendo.

- No creo.

- ¿Intentas decirme algo? Parpadea si es así.

- No –dice Javi Poter-, no intento decir nada.

- Ahá, acabas de parpadear…

- ¡Pues claro que he parpadeado! Todo el mundo parpadea…

- Vale, vale… si intentas decirme algo, respira un poco…

En el piso superior, Dean, tras asegurarse que no hay nadie, saca su fantasmómetro e inspecciona las habitaciones. La primera es el baño, nada hay de anormal en ella, el elfo doméstico está cubierto de espuma y se tapa con un sucio calcetín al ser sorprendido en pleno baño anual. La siguiente habitación es el jardín, la cosecha de marihuana será buena esta temporada. En la siguiente habitación, Dean encuentra a un grupo de gente desconocida: John Lennon, Marilyn Monroe, JFK, el abuelo Chanquete… La siguiente puerta da paso a otra dimensión, y Dean la cierra antes que el SG1 con el coronel O'neill y la capitana Carter le disparen. De repente Dean oye unos pasos tras de sí, intenta esconderse el fantasmómetro a la vez que se gira aparentando normalidad, pero sólo es… ¡una conocida monja!

- Samuela, joder… qué puto susto me has dado grandísimo hijoputa.

La monja le mira. Se trata de Maria Teresa de Calcuta, que le contempla asustada, y le contesta:

- ¿Qué coño de vocabulario es este, anormal?

- Disculpe…

Dean se escapa escaleras abajo.

Por un módico precio, los hermanos Rifle han alquilado una caja de cartón en un callejón húmedo y frío. Allí pasarán la noche.

- Tenemos –dice Dean- que empezar a cobrar por matarfantasmas, porque estamos en las últimas… suerte que nos queda tu hucha.

- Ahí van mis ahorros para la universidad…

- Ahora estás en la universidad de la vida.

Un anciano harapiento aparece de entre las cajas de cartón vecinas:

- Silencio chicos, que intento terminar mi tesis doctoral sobre la pobreza…

- Bien –dice Sam-, creo que el chico esconde algo.

- Pues yo creo que es un crío normal cuyo tío se ha suicidado. No hay nada anormal en la casa.

- ¿Seguro?

- Mi fantasmómetro no ha detectado nada…

- Ah, el fantasmómetro…

Silicio Black vuelve a su piso tras hacer la compra. Deja la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina. La ventana estaba abierta, y las cortinillas danzan. Silicio se acerca a la ventana y la cierra. Luego empieza a sacar latas de callos y pies de cerdo en salsa picante, cuando de repente… la ventana se abre sola. Silicio la contempla. ¿Qué clase de embrujo es ese? Se acerca y la cierra. Pero la ventana, vuelve a abrirse. Mete las manos entre las cortinas y palpa el alfeizar sin encontrar nada anormal. Entonces saca la cabeza hacia fuera. En ese instante, las cortinas lo devoran.

Sam se despierta.

- Silicio…

- No tenemos –dice Dean dormitando.

- El tío de Javi va a morir… -y se levanta de un brinco.

- Todos vamos a morir, Sam…

- Lo he visto en sueños…

- Pero ¿qué es tanto alboroto? Yo tengo una tesis que terminar.

- Cállese anciano...

- ¿Qué me calle? oye chiquillo...

- Vamos Sam, te acompaño con tal no de escuchar a este repollo pasado.

- ¿A quién llamas pasado, chico?... ve preparando tu trasero porque me voy a quitar el cinto de los pantalones…

Dean arranca el Cadillac Postmortem.

- ¿Y dónde vive Silicio Black?

- Preguntáremos al Navegador…

- Oh, no…

Un par de semanas más tarde, tras participar en las Olimpiadas de Invierno y quedar a un paso de las medallas, justo por detrás del equipo de Jamaica en la competición de lanzamiento de ñu, los hermanos Rifle llegan al bloque de pisos donde habita Silicio Black…

- ¿Y ahora cómo damos con él…?

- Míralo –grita Sam- es él, vuelve de la compra… ¡Eh!¡Eh!

Silicio Black cargado con las bolsas ve a un par de individuos correr hacia él.

- ¿Qué? –dice deteniéndose un instante-, pero si es el cura pervertido y la monja transexual…

- Nos ha reconocido –grita Sam-, ¡Eh!

Silicio echa a correr hacia su casa, cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

- ¡Señor Black! –grita Dean.

- ¡Silicio! –grita Sam

- ¡Me debe el alquiler! –grita el casero.

- ¡Correo comercial! –grita un cartero.

Dean tira de su hermano y lo empuja a un callejón tras la casa.

- Subiremos por la escalera de incendios…

- Dean, aquí no hay escalera…

- Tranquilo, usaremos el ascensor.

Así pues, los hermanos Rifle esperan que el ascensor de incendios baje a recogerlos.

De mientras, quisiera recordar que comer almendras y avellanas ayuda a llevar una vida sana.

Cuando llegan al piso de Silicio, ya es tarde. Las cortinas danzantes ya lo han engullido. Y aunque parezca contundente, este es el fin de Silicio Black.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta Dean, de vuelta al callejón donde han dejado sus cosas junto a la caja de cartón, y al anciano empollón. _¿Por qué esta frase rima con Diagón?_

- He visto una sombra…

- Soy yo, soy yo… -dice el anciano harapiento-, a esta hora suelo practicar sombras chinas, estoy haciendo un cursillo por correspondencia.

- En la casa –dice Dean-, en la casa de mi sueño, cuando Silicio entraba, he visto una sombra moverse a su espalda…

- Vaya, mañana iremos a la antigua casa de Tio Vernon.

- ¿Y por qué? –pregunta Sam

Pero Dean, que no tiene respuesta alguna, se echa la manta a la cabeza y se pone a dormir, dejando a su hermano en la incertidumbre. Y al anciano haciendo sombras chinas: un perrito, un conejo, un dodó, un manut, un diplodocus…

- Pues sí –dice el anónimo vecino cotilla mientras riega la acera-, en esa casa de enfrente creció el joven Javi Poter, hasta que se mudó…

- … con sus padres –añade Dean.

- No, no, nada de eso –dice el hombre, mientras se agacha y se pone a plantar malas hierbas en el jardín- Javi Poter vivió aquí solo, hasta que lo adoptaron Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia.

- ¿Sólo? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Pues casi once años, luego vinieron y lo adoptaron. Primero vivían aquí los tres, pero no les iba bien…

- ¿Y eso? –pregunta Sam.

- Oye, ¿me ha tomado por un vecino cotilla? Pues le contaré un chismorreo, a veces por las noches, se oían gritos y golpes…

- ¿Está seguro? –pregunta Sam.

- Harían bricolaje o quizás sexo salvaje –apunta Dean.

- Mire amigo -dice el hombre-, mis hijos me pegan todas las noches y le aseguro que sé como suenan los golpes y los gritos de terror, y esos lo eran…

- Malos tratos Dean, esa es la explicación. –dice Sam subiendo al coche.

- ¿Crees que alguna clase de espíritu vengativo mató a Tío Vernon porque maltrataba a Javi Poter? –Dean cierra la puerta y pone el motor en marcha- ¿Y entonces por qué murió Silicio?

- No lo sé, creo que en este puzzle le faltan piezas…

- Claro que le faltan piezas. Este puzzle que tienes sobre las rodillas ya estaba en el coche cuando lo compré de segunda mano…

- Pero casi lo tengo…

- Faltan piezas, te lo digo yo.

- Maldita sea.

Y mientras Dean conduce el Cadillac PostMortem hacia la fábrica de los puzzles, Sam echa una cabezadita. Y tiene un sueño. En el sueño, Javi Potter le hace un piercing en la ceja a Tía Petunia con un cuchillo jamonero.

Dean se despierta de golpe.

- Joer, me he dormido al volante… -el brusco giro de volante que hace Dean para esquivar unos abetos que venían de frente, despierta también a Sam.

- No es ningún espíritu vengativo, es Javi Poter.

- ¿Qué dices? –pregunta Dean.

- Javi Poter hace magia, así es como mató a Tío Vernon y a Silicio Black, y ahora va a por Tía Petunia.

- Parece que todo el que haya tenido relación con el chico corre peligro.

- Exacto...

- Entonces mejor nos largamos hacía Australia o un lugar más remoto…

- No, hay que detenerlo…

- ¿Dame una sola razón, Sammy?

- Lo pone aquí: "Los Rifle deben detener a Javi Poter", pagina 130 del guión.

- Dichoso guión…

El Cadillac PostMortem atropella un vendedor de enciclopedias al tomar la esquina de Private Drive. Al frenar delante del número 4, salen pitando del coche. Cuando llegan al porche, Dean se acuerda que no ha cerrado el coche con llave, y como ese barrio le da mala espina, vuelve y lo cierra. De mientras Sam entra sin llamar. Justo en ese momento un cuchillo jamonero se mantiene solo en el aire, a escasos milímetros de la ceja de Tía Petunia. Suena música de tensión.

- Socorro –grita la mujer al ver a Sam-. Ha entrado un ladrón en casa.

- No señora, no se alarme, soy Sam… Samuela, la monja. –Sam se percata que es Javi Poter quien parece controlar el cuchillo-, Javi no lo hagas…

- Ella me lo ha pedido.

- Un tatuaje –grita la mujer-, un tatuaje de ACDC, no un piercing en la ceja, eso es lo que te pedí, y eso fue por mi cumpleaños…

Y sin que Sam pueda evitarlo, la mujer da un manotazo al cuchillo que cae al suelo.

Entonces aparece Dean.

- Atrás –grita Javi Poter.

La música se hace más frenética

- Cielos –exclama Dean-, me he dejado el mp3 del coche en marcha. Ahora vuelvo.

- Javi –dice Sam, acercándose-, sé que fuiste tú quien los mató. Ahora deja a tu madre y hablare…

- Ella no es mi madre. Mi madre murió para protegerme…

- La mía también.

- Mientes.

- No. ¿No conoces mi triste historia? –Sam coge una silla, se sienta y le cuenta su historia. Como el malvado **UnderTaker** apareció una noche para hacerle un _tombstone_ a su madre, prender fuego a la casa y quemar las viejas K7 de **Judas Priest**.

- Y ahora dime... –dice Sam- ¿No ves que tú y yo somos parecidos? Yo también sé que es desear venganza, que me miren raro y tener una novia más lista que yo ¿crees que eso no me deprime?

- Hermione no es mi novia.

- Por que le das pena, pero ahora no estamos con eso… ¿Por qué matar a más inocentes? Baja el cuchillo, hombre.

Javi Poter parece dudar. Entonces el cuchillo se gira en el aire.

- No la mataré –dice Poter-. Te mataré a ti.

Sube la música.

Y el cuchillo jamonero se dirige con su afilada punta hacia Sam

La música cesa de inmediato.

- Ya –dice Dean- ya lo he apagado. Hay que ver la batería que gasta este mp3 ¿Me he perdido algo?

Sam esta acorralado en un rincón con el cuchillo jamonero a escasos centímetros de su pecho. Dean saca su pistola.

- No Dean –dice Sam.- Es mago.

- Anda ya ¿dónde se ha visto a un mago con gafas? Suelta el cuchillo, Poter.

El cuchillo flota solo ante el pecho de Sam.

- Lo hace con la mente –dice Sam

- ¿Quieres que le dispare a la cabeza?

- No. –Sam se dirige al chico- Javi, tú no quieres matarme.

- Sí, -dice Javi Poter- si que quiero.

- No servirá de nada que me mates…piénsalo.

- Bueno –apunta Dean- si Sam muere, su parte de la herencia me corresponde…

Javi Poter saca su pensadero de bolsillo. Deposita sus dudas entre sus pensamientos obscenos y llega a una conclusión.

- No te mataré.

- Bien hecho chaval.

El cuchillo jamonero da la vuelta en el aire, y con la punta hacia Javi Poter se lanza a toda velocidad contra él. Nadie puede evitarlo. El cuchillo impacta en su frente y le deja una fea cicatriz. Aparte de ese rasguño, Javi Poter muere. Pero no sufre daño alguno.

- Bien –dice Sam subiendo al coche-, otro caso resuelto.

- Por el que cobraremos la bonita cantidad de… ¡cero!

- ¿Pero y la satisfacción de haber salvado al chico?

- Javi Poter ha muerto.

- Ni él ni sus historias morirán jamás en nuestros corazones.

Dean arranca. El navegador se pone en marcha.

- Hola, bienvenido al Navegador en ruta de Toxiba. Si puede oír este mensaje es que tiene el navegador encendido. Diga en voz alta la dirección a la que quiere ir hoy.

- ¡A la mierda!

- Disculpe, faltan datos. Repita, por favor.

Y el Cadillac Postmortem se pierde en la niebla del horizonte de un día claro y soleado.

_-fin-_


End file.
